One shots and Drabbles about Lucy, Haru and Alex
by CelestialTitania
Summary: Ok, this is a set of oneshots and drabbles from my story Lucy- New Life and Happiness. Basically about Lucy, Haru and Alex when they were younger. Don't have to read the original story to understand though I advise you should. Read if you want to know about them. Haru and Alex are OCs. Rating MAY change. Enjoy!


**Hello everyone. This is the promised Lucy/Haru/Alex one-shots before Lucy joined Fairy Tail. If you haven't read my other story Lucy- New Life and Happiness you won't really understand some of the author's notes. You don't have to read it if you don't want to, though I highly recommend it.**

**Disclaimer: I CelestialTitania do not and will never own Fairy Tail, or any of it's characters. In fact only three things belong to me Alex, Haru and the plot. **

"Hey!" Lucy's voice rang out. "Haruuuuu, Alex is being mean to me!" Haru turned around from his cooking, "Alex! If you aren't going to help me cook, stop bothering Lucy!" Alex appeared from behind him "Sure, I'll leave you two love birds alone." Haru and Lucy spun around not expecting her to pop out from there. "We're not love birds!" They shouted together. Lucy stared at Alex before her face turned into a frown "Um, what are love birds again?" Alex grinned "Birds that are in groups of two and almost always agree with each other." Lucy's face cleared as she nodded in understanding "Oh, like you and Haru-_san_ before I met you." The two older children's faces flushed. "NO!" Haru exclaimed, Alex looked mildly hurt before she spoke. "That was rude, but yes exactly noooooo, _never_."

Lucy looked confused, "Why not Alex-_nee_?" Alex shuddered "Lulu-_chan_ love is what two people who are very special to each other have. Usually a boy and a girl -"

"You're saying that it can be two boys or two girls together?" Haru interrupted looking horrified, Alex shrugged. "Why not, it's happened though when I said that I was thing more about threesomes but whatever." Haru gaped at her "ALEX! There is a child here!" Lucy cocked her head confused "Alex-_nee-chan_, Haru-_kun_, what is a threesome? And why can't you two love each other? Alex-_nee_, Haru-_kun_ you're both a boy and a girl. And you're special to each other."

Haru glared at Alex, "Now look at what you've done. Alex!" She stood up "What?" she asked looking annoyed. "I was just about to answer Lucy's question about threesomes," Alex paused as Haru's glare hit her full on "What? She has to learn it one day, why not now?" His glare intensified "Heat isn't a problem Haru, give it up." Haru sighed "Sometimes I really hate you, you know that?" Alex gave a cheeky smile "I know."

Lucy pouted, "I've been completely ignored," and Alex turned to her "Of course not Luce, tell you what, I'll tell you exactly what love is okay?" Haru smiled "And you tell me if Alex bothers you again." Haru frowned "Say, how was Alex being mean to you in the first place?" Lucy grinned sheepishly "Alex-_nee_ was teasing me and I wanted to tease her back soIkindofsortoflied?" Lucy said the last words in a single breath. Haru stared at her "Alex didn't do anything now did she?" Lucy pouted "No," her big brown orbs looking up to star him "Haru-_kun_ how'd you know?" Haru smiled "Body language my dear Lucy." Alex snickered "It's elementary _baka_." Haru glared and pulled Lucy towards him. "Come on Lucy I'll explain." Haru spent the rest of the afternoon teaching how to catch when someone's lying.

It was only much later when Haru realized there was no food. "Lunch is now being served," a voice announced. "Alex?!" Alex smirked "Yes, Sherlock?" Haru rolled his eyes "_You _made lunch?" Alex laughed "Of course Sherlock, wow you're so smart." Haru grinned "Elementary my dear Watson." Lucy looked at the two confused "What are you two going on about? Sherlock? Watson? Who the heck are they?" The two laughed "Later Lucy, here enjoy some lunch made by the amazing me, from _obviously_ no help from Haru." Alex smirked. "Yay! I'm starving," Lucy groaned. She took her spoon and ate the stew. "Yum! This is great!" Haru's mouth touched the floor. He stared at the stew and cautiously took a sip. Moments later he fainted. "Haru-_kun_? Haru?" Alex and Lucy called for Haru who woke up shakily. "I'm sorry; I just had a dream…" Alex shoved a spoon of her stew in Haru's mouth. He immediately chugged it down. "Sugoi… Amazing." Haru bowed his head and didn't talk for the remainder of the day. His face was shadowed and Alex was laughing her head off. Lucy giggled; those two were so weird and funny!

**Well, I hope this story explains some of the things in the other story. And yes if you were wondering that was how Lucy knew Happy was lying about being kicked off the team so easily. Sorry if you hated the Sherlock/Watson thing. I was reading the Dragon's Turn and I was just influenced to write about Sherlock. I had to put it in if you know what I mean. Please review so I feel motivated to update. 5 reviews new chapter. Simple as that, fun stories I don't mind typing. **

**Lucy: Why do I have to be overly chibi?  
Me: Because I want you to 3  
Lucy: Humph  
Me: Fine, next one you won't be so leave!  
Lucy: Yay! Ok  
Me: I'm done**

**~Sakuya out~**


End file.
